


it starts and ends with you.

by mettabim



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Standalone drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettabim/pseuds/mettabim
Summary: just a place to put my crossposted little drabbles. they will likely be quite short, but i figure a little food is better than no food, and they'll (hopefully) be steadily added to. enjoy!
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 16





	it starts and ends with you.

**Author's Note:**

> for klo, who wanted handholding whilst fucking. <3 
> 
> if you’d like to make requests or just see some porny musings come find me on twitter at @mettabimbo !

He’d known this would be a challenge.

Hell, anyone who so much looked at the pair of them could tell you that much, what with there being almost a foot of difference in their heights. Some might argue that being huge doesn’t guarantee you a huge cock; but Piers had had a feeling from the off - one that had been proven right the moment Raihan had slid his boxers down.

“I want you to hold me down,” Piers had whispered after a good five minutes of urgently mashing their lips together and letting their hands roam each other’s bodies. Raihan had smiled his lopsided smile and complied, pushing him down and pinning his wrists with a certain eagerness that Piers wasn’t sure was juvenile, but wasn’t sure was domineering either.

Now, though, he finds Raihan’s eyes amidst the haze creeping in at the corners of his vision, looking down into his with a gentleness that not even the heat that Piers sees sharing that space can conceal.

“Hey.”

“...hey.”

Piers can feel the tremor in Raihan’s hips from the will it takes not to move.

“How we doing?”

Piers gives a breathless laugh; and where his stomach tenses, certain... _other_ areas are able to relax just a little.

“Trust you to live up to all your boastin’.”

It’s Raihan’s turn to laugh; and let his hands shift a little, relieving them of their duty of restraint and simply letting his fingers weave between Piers’. His hold’s still firm, his hands still envelop Piers’; but there’s a tenderness to the gesture as he leans down and kisses the side of Piers’ jaw.

“That’s on you for assuming I’m full of hot air, babe.” Piers rolls his eyes and adjusts his hips ever so slightly with a grunt that’s... not necessarily pained - but it certainly speaks of exertion. “I’m not... hurting you, am I?”

“Tch. M’not that fragile.”

Raihan smiles a little; bites his lip and gently initiates a little movement, hands still wrapped around Piers’ as he returns his attention to nibbling at the singer’s jawline. Piers’ breath hitches a little, in a way that’s decidedly less uncomfortable and decidedly *more* blissed out, and Raihan can’t help but smile against his neck, starting to settle into a gentle rhythm.

“Bit more of this and you’ll see why they call me the Beast of Hammerlocke.”

(They don’t.)

“Ugh. Shut up and shag me stupid, would ya?”

Raihan doesn’t need to be told twice


End file.
